


Slit x Boot

by eag



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Boot Worship, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, He probably should have though, He's got the Bloodbag's boot, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I regret everything, Just kidding I blame myself, Not Safe for Humans, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slit doesn't use protection, Slit jams it in deep, Slit no, Slit yes!, Sorry Not Sorry, Turn back while you still can, run while you still can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eag/pseuds/eag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.  I apologize in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slit x Boot

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Слит и ботинок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632734) by [vttstn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vttstn/pseuds/vttstn)



> Turn back while you still can. I am serious.
> 
> From a conversation with war-rig-ace on tumblr.

Under the blazing, baleful eye of the sun that watched with an unblinking, unflinching stare, the barest wisp of passing cloud that veiled the sky was a relief; even the all-seeing sun was seeing a little too much.

Its broad tongue jammed in Slit’s mouth deep, and the boot sighed with a little creak of dust and rubber.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Slit muttered around the thick, compelling flap of leather, tasting salt and sweat and hide skin, taking in through his nostrils the delicious reek of flesh and days.

Unspoken, for there were no words that needed to be said, the boot’s loosened laces tangled eloquently around Slit’s wrist, a reminder that the scarred War Boy was after all in its possession, not the other way around.

Slit’s breath hissed as he drew the spit-darkened leather back, stroking his fingers along the rim of the tall, well-worn collar, stroking the flat of his hand against the tough ridges of the boot’s sole, delicious sharp points of pain despite his rough-calloused palm.

Desire, his bare foot damp with sweat and longing, and Slit gently toed the entrance, feeling the secret shadow beyond the deep rim of the boot, curious as to what lay inside, whether it was rough and unfinished leather that would scrape along the sides of his feet with a grittiness that would set his teeth on edge, or was it worn smooth, so smooth that his toes would glide into its hidden depths, slick as water.

He paused, enjoying the growing anticipation.

“Ah…” Slit’s breath caught in his throat, and the boot opened itself to him as he slid in, yearning for the touch of Slit’s bare, unsheathed foot, no prophylactic to protect it from the hot heft of Slit’s foot with those long toes that could touch it deep inside, all the way to the tip. 

Slit’s eyes rolled back with pleasure. He would have this boot, have it entirely, no matter what, and damn the consequ-

“Ah… Ah? Ah! AH! Shit! Fuck! What the fuck?!” Slit fumbled, tearing off the boot, flinging it from himself, and just as the boot went sliding onto the sand, discarded and unloved, a scorpion scuttled out, claws clacking and stinger a-quiver.

“How the fuck did that get in ther- FUCK YOU BLOODBAG! FUCK YOOUU!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Original posting on Tumblr](http://evilasiangenius.tumblr.com/post/140447312064/yohunny-evilasiangenius-yohunny).


End file.
